Liam Williams
Basic Info Current year: 2018 Current age: 19 years Choice Music: * Town– Lostchild * Second Child, Restless Child– The Oh Hellos Playlist: Spotify Physical Appearance Liam is 5’11” with broad shoulders. He is chubby with some muscle underneath, and is fairly fit. He has dark skin and curly hair that up until age eighteen was never grown past two inches. It is now usually shaved on the sides of his head and left in loose coils on top. He is nearly always seen in a pair of shorts and a tank top. Background Early Life Liam was born 1999 and raised in an affluent neighborhood in a large Southern Californian city. As both his parents were deaf, he grew up bilingual, speaking fluently in both English and American Sign Language. He was their first child after a series of miscarriages, causing his parents to be very protective of their son growing up, particularly as a young child. Growing up, Liam was extremely close to his younger sister of three years, Maggie Williams, as a result of being socially isolated amongst most of his peers as a young boy. They continued to be close until around when Liam turned thirteen. During this time, he began to rebel against his helicopter parents more frequently, as well as explore his sexuality, beginning to realize that he was gay. This dismayed Maggie very much, and she began to feel torn between her highly devout Christian parents and her beloved older brother, who from her perspective had begun straying away from his chosen path. Liam did not seem very interested in working to repair the strained relationship between either his parents or his sister, and would grow exponentially more distant and rebellious throughout his teenage years. Young Adult Years Liam moved out of his parents' house shortly after his high school graduation, out of a deal made with his parents that he would be able to move out, but stay in an apartment close to home, chosen and partially paid for by his parents– under the condition that he start school at the local community college within one year, refrain from dating men for at least one year, and "get a damned job". After around half a year from moving into his apartment– spurred by threats of his parents to start cutting his rent otherwise– he found work at a small restaurant owned by Ron Jenson, as a waiter/busboy. A month or two after Liam begun work at the restaurant, Ron brought in another new hire, Cole Green, to work in the kitchen. As Liam had grown a bit lonely in the past year since graduating high school, he quickly approached Cole in an attempt to befriend him. He initially gave up after a few tries to spark a conversation with him, quickly getting the hint that Cole was not the most sociable person and not wanting to further antagonize him. However, Ron encouraged him to try again, and after a few weeks they did manage to strike up a friendship, growing close through many shared interests and experiences, including sexuality, parental struggles, art, and video games. Relationships Cole Green Liam had a crush on Cole since the day they met. Unfortunately for him the sentiment was far from mutual at first. Liam sensed this and was mostly content to push his puppy crush to the side in favor of simply forming a friendship, as he quickly found Cole a good conversational partner all on his own. But as they grew closer the crush came back with triple the force until it couldn't be called merely a crush anymore– nor be bearably ignored for much longer. Soon after, Cole's feelings were following suit, but they would dance around each other awkwardly for several more months after that point until to Liam's delight and relief Cole asked him out. Maggie Williams Maggie was born three years after Liam. As they grew up they were exceptionally close; their parents liked to call them "twins three years removed." They each felt closer to the other than either felt towards their own parents. This started changing around when Liam entered middle school. be expanded Personality Liam naturally seeks company and feels lonely and sluggish if isolated for too long. He is a socially awkward extrovert; enjoying conversation but often at a loss for how to start and continue it. He is unbothered by most personality traits that would turn most others away, which makes him very openminded and skilled at making fast friends of usually human-adverse people, but also susceptible to being blind to red flags in relationships and results in him not being able to set boundaries for himself. He prides himself on being very understanding of others and often plays the mediator between pairs of friends– even strangers. While being one of his most admirable traits it also makes him prone to great frustration on the rare occasions when he cannot read or ‘decode’ a person’s personality or actions at all, and he too often feels obligated to support others or resolve third-party disagreements at the cost of his own valuable time and mental health. He is extremely loyal and feels a truer sense of purpose in taking care of loved ones than in nearly anything else. Category:Scout